The Travels of Disarray
by Devontis
Summary: After Discord had created me, I can say that I've traveled to many a place. Whether it be as a villain, a witness, or as a hero, I've played my part in a variety of worlds. Join me in my travels, if you wish to sneak a peak. Know that no matter what may happen though, I always have a trick up my sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

The Start of Something Terrifying

Disarray found himself landing face-first into a pile of snow. After making a hurried escape from the castle, he wasn't exactly interested in WHERE he ended up, just if it was away from those damn ponies. Since he was using his magic, however… he just kind of ended up where he was now. Which was half-buried in a snowbank, trying to figure out limbs he wasn't used to.

When he finally did manage to get himself out of the snow, he grumbled some more," Fucking unbelievable… first I escape, and now I don't know where the hell I am? Spirit of Chaos' helper, my ass…"

He eventually got out of the snowbank, looking around for a little while before sighing. He truly didn't know where he was. This looked nothing like Equestria, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find his way back anytime soon either. That suited him just fine though, seeing as they were going to try and detain him. As if they could contain chaos though. But they'd learn, oh they would so very much learn. It would just take a bit of time to do so. But that still did not solve the immediate problem of where the hell he was, as he said earlier. Especially as he took inventory of himself, which was that his fur had been turned into a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, while he also had on what looked like a red leather jacket. A pretty badass look, if he said so himself, but he had nothing else on him but his clothes.

Suddenly, he heard voices starting to come up from the pathway. Nearby him was a forest, which he quickly moved into, desperately hoping he was camouflaged to blend in with the surrounding forest. What he then saw made him think that he was nowhere near Equestria, for sure.

"I DO SAY, SANS. THAT WAS QUITE THE BRILLIANT PUZZLE I JUST INSTALLED. NYEH HEH HEH!" It looked like a tall skeleton in fancy armor animatedly chatting with someone below him, not that Disarray could see him.

However, he could still here the response given, which was, "eh, *tibia* honest, it was *shocking* how much work had to be done."

"GAH! NO MORE OF YOUR INCESSANT PUNS SANS, PLEASE!" The taller one cried out, as Disarray gave a small snort before freezing, the two skeletons looking in his direction. "SANS? DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

For a moment, he could see a much shorter skeleton in a sweater next to the tall one, presumably this Sans… guy? Disarray decided to go with guy, since he sounded male enough. It was still nerve-wracking to be nearly spotted in his hiding spot.

"nah, nothin' there. *eye* don't see anything." Sans chuckled as the tall one screamed in rage. "aw, c'mon papyrus. you know I'm very *punny*."

"YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Papyrus raged before storming off. "JUST DO YOUR JOB, AND PUT SOME *BACKBONE* INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans chuckled before giving one last suspicious look over at where Disarray was. "yeah… i know you're in there. just c'mon out, promise i won't hurt ya."

Disarray was not inclined to do such a thing and remained completely still. He froze when he saw Sans' left eye socket glow blue but was slightly confused when nothing happened. Sans' eye sockets returned to normal as he shrugged, heading off elsewhere.

" Ok, not gonna bother him until I figure out where the hell I am, and what I can actually do." Disarray wheezed as he exited the forest and back on the main path. "Still… I have no clue as to where to go. So, I guess… this way."

He made his way down the path, not even realizing he was still invisible until he looked down at the water flowing beside him and found no reflection. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, or Sans, he kept the freak out internal and moved along his way. That was, until a large set of possibly stone doors blocked his way. Not wanting to be stymied by such an obstacle, he went with his gut and snapped his fingers, turning him paper thin and sliding underneath the door, popping back into place on the other side.

"OK, now that? That is really, truly, and awesomely cool. Thanks, teach!" Disarray grinned widely as he made his way down what looked like a never-ending hallway.

He was pleasantly surprised when he finally reached the end and went up a set of stairs that led into a home. Putting a home on top of an entrance/exit? He would have to borrow that idea later, more down the line. Nevertheless, he made excellent progress that was sped up when he discovered he could hover as well, essentially letting him fly through almost everything and towards what he felt like was the exit.

In the end, he made it to a room that had a small patch of growing yellow flowers and a large hole in the ceiling. Sunlight barely streamed down it as he looked up in curiosity. Why would anyone design something like this and not have it be some sort of prank or something at the bottom? Where was the fun in falling down the hole if there was nothing but a dark room and a bunch of flowers to land in? Disgruntled, he made himself visible and walking again, leaving the room. Only this time when he came through… someone was waiting for him.

"Howdy!" The flower spoke to him in what seemed like a friendly tone of voice. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Hello there… Flowey." Disarray grudgingly responded, wondering if this was all still a part of the chaos world that hadn't left him.

Flowey, for his part, was a little confused by how Disarray sounded, but pressed on. "Hm… You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

For a moment, everything was still, and Flowey was growing more frustrated. "I said… here… we… go!"

Disarray laughed at the apparent struggle the flower was having, only to then look completely confused as some weird looking heart popped right out of him. It was a slow process though, so Disarray had time to look at it. And if he was confused before, now he was utterly bamboozled.

His heart thing looked like it had been stitched together by every color on the rainbow. Somewhat even pieces of red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue, and violet were haphazardly sewn together to make it a full heart, as if someone tried to recreate Frankenstein for Valentine's Day and ran out of red. The strangest part though was both how dull the colors looked, and how vicious and tar-like the black threading was, which was what was keeping all the pieces confined.

"Hah! Finally! Now this is… your… SOUL?" Flowey trailed off, staring at the 'SOUL' in utter confusion. "OK… what the heck? I've never seen a SOUL like this before. What did you do it?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Disarray replied bluntly. "All I know is that you somehow forced the thing out. Now, I don't know exactly what this is, but I'd like it more inside me than out, got it?"

For a moment, Disarray noticed Flowey giving a demonic grin before he returned to normal. "No worries! That heart, like I said, is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"Great. I go from nonsense to nonsense. And not the fun kind either. Just spit it out already." Disarray grumbled as he tapped his feet impatiently.

"You know, this'll move faster without any comments from the peanut gallery." Flowey snarked at Disarray before continuing on, "Now, LV stands for LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Disarray rolled his eyes, concentrating hard enough to slowly make his SOUL sink back inside him, making Flowey looked ticked off. He knew fully well that this was a trap and did not want to be called an idiot or a fool for falling for it. Now it was just a matter of what to do with this flower that thought they could trick someone like him. An answer immediately came to mind, as he yanked the flower out from the ground, making Flowey squirm in panic and fear.

"You really must think I'm an idiot for thinking you could lure me into a trap like that. Sad to say, I'm a lot smarter than you think." Disarray gave a demonic grin as a multi-colored ball of fire burst in his free hand. "Now, let's see what happens when a yellow flower tastes the rainbow?"

"W-Wait, hold on one moment!" Flowey yelled in fear as he was slowly approaching the fire. "Y-You're a pretty smart guy, right? Don't worry, I can help you take over this entire Underground! I won't stab you in the back, I swear! Please, just don't kill me! I know exactly how you can gain more LOVE, and not from what I was doing earlier!"

This made Disarray pause for a moment, keeping Flowey just close enough to the fire to feel the heat, but not get singed by it and accidentally be lit aflame. A whole new world for him to take control over and make his… it was even better than what Discord had promised him when he was created. All the extra power he could obtain and all the new things he could learn. Not to mention different beings to torture into insanity and to do with as he pleased. And all for the price of sparing one sniveling little flower that wouldn't stab in the back? An easy trade-off, for sure. He let go of Flowey, who landed ungracefully back down into the dirt, looking a lot more terrified at Disarray now.

"Very well then… Flowey. It seems you know how to make a deal. Or at least know enough to save your own stem." Disarray smirked, looking down at Flowey. "Now then… tell me everything about this world I find myself in, and how to obtain this LOVE… the correct way, of course. Oh, and do remember… if you even think about selling me out to anyone down here… well, I'll make sure there's a special torture, just for you."

"I got it! I-I'll tell you anything you want, honest!" Flowey hurriedly replied.

"Excellent." Disarray's grin grew sharper, his teeth more pointed and vicious. "In that case… tell me about the different places in this Underground. Just something brief."

Flowey nodded as he answered. "Well… where we are right now are the RUINS. This part is mainly blocked off from the rest of the Underground, except through a set of doors underneath the old lady's house. Those lead into Snowdin, huge wintery place that are patrolled by most of the Royal Guard and the Sentries, the complete idiot and the smiley trash bag. Also known as Papyrus and Sans. Then that goes into Waterfall, where the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, tends to patrol. After that are the Hotlands, which is where the Royal Scientist Alphys built her lab and home. Following that is some fancy hotel place owned by Metatton, some popular figure down here or something. That hotel he owns blocks off the entrance to the Core, where monsters get their power from. Finally, there's New Home at the end, along with the Castle, where the King of Monsters, ASGORE, lives and rules. He makes sure no one can cross the Barrier."

"Barrier?" Disarray caught onto that last little bit, though taking notes on all the different names and positions down here. "What do you mean by the Barrier?"

It looked like Flowey was about to make some smartass comment but thought better and moved on with further explanation. "Long ago, humans trapped monsters to the Underground and sealed it off with their last bit of magic. No monster can break though it, and any humans that fall down here can't either. It'd take the combined power of a monster and human SOUL to be able to cross the Barrier, and it'd take 7 human SOULS to break it entirely."

Disarray didn't care why the monsters were trapped down here, but it did explain the weird hole in the previous room. It's let a human fall down so that monsters could collect their SOUL and somehow keep it so that they could have 7 SOULS to break the Barrier and reach the surface again. He gave a small nod as he accepted this explanation.

"Right then. Now, how do I **actually** gain this LOVE stuff that supposedly makes me more powerful than I already am?" Disarray pressed on.

Now Flowey was a lot more eager to divulge information. "It's pretty simple, actually! Just kill a bunch of monsters, and your LOVE will increase!"

Disarray chuckled darkly. Now this was something simple and easy to get behind. All he had to do was get a bunch of monsters, play with them to his heart's content before completely breaking them, gaining LOVE in the process. It was straight out of a video game, and he was gonna play it his way. Screw whatever story had been planned, he was out for fun and power!

"Even better than I thought. I wasn't able to have a lot of fun before. But now…? Now there's no one to stop me." Disarray laughed darkly before walking off into the Ruins again, this time to find some monsters to hunt down.

At first, it was exciting to him. Killing a few creatures already got him up one LV, and a few more resulted in another LV up. However, he quickly became bored by the lack of anything interesting happening to the monsters. He tried a variety of things, including nightmares, exploiting natural fears, and even causing them to vividly hallucinate. But in the end, he found that no one hear could really be tortured and was just set on clearing out the entire area of monsters. Soon, his LV hit as high it would go, 4, and no one seemed to be left to fight. Sighing with disappointment, he picked up a Toy Knife that had been lying around, using it as a weapon out of sheer boredom with using only magic, and found a Faded Ribbon, which he used to tie his hair back into a loose ponytail. However, when he was approaching the home he had left earlier, a figure came out of the home. It looked to be like an anthropomorphic goat lady in what looked like a long dress, with a strange symbol on it. She was very surprised to meet Disarray and spoke up with a smile.

"Oh! Hello there, human! I'm sorry I did not see you as soon as you fell. To be honest, I was not expecting a human to have fallen down so quickly after the last one had left." She sighed before blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. Who might you be, human?"

He gave a small and friendly looking grin, making Toriel blush even more as he looked like he was a devilish rouge. "I would be Ray, Ms. Toriel. A pleasure to meet you, for sure."

As he bowed, he his a more violent grin as he heard a sigh, knowing that his charm speak was working perfectly It was quite useful for getting that ghost to be solid enough to land a solid blow, even if he wasn't worth any EXP in the end. But for this old woman thing? It was working so well, he thought he'd have a little fun before he would torture her and kill her. Or possibly just kill her, as a way of saying thanks for letting him blow off some pent-up sexual tension.

"Oh, you're quite the charmer there. However, it's actually Mrs. Though my husband is elsewhere, I did love him enough at one time to marry him." Toriel corrected him.

Disarray brushed that aside, only bothering with it enough to continue the charade. "My apologies, Mrs. Toriel. I just hoped someone as wonderful and as captivating as you would still be single."

Her blush grew more as she looked him over, worrying slightly about the amount of dust on him. Disarray noticed where she was looking and brushed it off to the side. He had forgotten that when the monsters died, they turned into ashes, and he had played around with some of the piles earlier to see if he could do anything useful with them. In the end, he just ended storing them in his pocket for now in case a lot of monster dust was needed for something later on. Ah, the wonders of infinite pocket space.

"Ah, my apologies there Mrs. Toriel. I had brought some chalk down with me, and it seems I landed the wrong way. I know it may look distressing, but it's quite true." He pulled out a bit of solidified monster dust, looking a lot like a piece of chalk that had been broken off before storing it back in his pocket.

Toriel looked a lot more relieved and nodded, looking over his body again as she lightly bit her bottom lip. "I can wash your clothes while you shower if you like. You can call me Toriel as well."

Disarray nodded, taking off his red jacket to reveal very lithe and strong arms, at least in appearance. He figured out some time back how to shapeshift and was getting himself warmed up for when he could do a lot more varying and wild transformations. Maybe turn into a cat or snake or something. Imagination was limitless, after all.

"Thank you very much, Toriel. And if I may say so, it's quite a lovely name." He then grinned as he continued on. "I bet you'd be a wonderful tu-Toriel on how to be such a lovely woman."

She blushed and laughed at that one. It looked like she was a fan of puns and possibly bad jokes, which was right up Disarray's alley. All it would take is a few more sentences, and she'd be putty in his hands.

She eventually calmed down as she gently took the jacket. "Quite the 'punny' human, aren't you Ray? Well, you can go on ahead and take a shower. I'll gather your clothes and make sure they're all fresh and clean when you're done."

That one got Disarray to chuckle a bit before nodding and heading back inside. From the looks of things, the shower was in the right hallway on the right side, the only door as well. He quickly got in and stripped down to the bare body, looking into the mirror to see what he had been fully transformed into.

From the looks of things, he was pretty young, but looked just mature enough to be considered an adult. Possibly then a young adult, around the low 20's if Disarray had to make a guess. He decided on 23, being a prime number and let him be able to do practically anything he wanted under the law that was restricted by age. His face looked like it was growing a slight bit of stubble, which was as fiery red as the hair on his head was. What struck him most was the ruby-red eyes staring out back at him, looking very out of place with what looked like a normal human body. He could also see that his underwear was matching the whole red theme as well. He then had a dirty idea and looked down, smirking a bit as he messed a bit more with his shapeshifting. Size definitely mattered, and in this case, if he could control the size of it, it was as big as he thought he could go.

After having some fun messing with his body, he quickly turned on the shower and stepped in, practically melting into the hot water. This was his first hot shower ever, and it felt glorious. Now he definitely would only kill Toriel after he had his fun, as this was just so much yes. However, he was soon interrupted from his blissful silence by the door opening up. Pretending not to notice, he watched through the thin curtain as Toriel entered the bathroom. She looked over at him for a brief moment before quickly turning away, bending down to pick up his clothes in such a way that made Disarray grin. He certainly loved the view and couldn't wait to get a closer look a short time later on. She then quickly exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she left behind a towel for him to dry with.

Soon enough, he had finished washing himself down. Rather than instantly dry himself off with the snap of the fingers, he instead actually used the towel, chuckling a bit as he did so. He knew that any moment now, Toriel would be under his complete and utter control. Nothing more than a puppet for him to dangle about before cutting the strings and letting it die off. He briefly toyed with the idea of keeping her around, if only to further horrify the monsters, he thought it better instead to just kill the last monster in the Ruins and just take the LV. Not to mention go back and grab all that wonderous loot he had left behind, and what was still in the house. But now? Now it was showtime. Time to do what he did best and cause a little trouble in this world.

He walked out of the bathroom, his towel hung loosely around him as he tried to find Toriel, making sure his body was sculpted perfectly to be as attractive as possible. He eventually found her humming a small tune and sitting at a wash bin, dutifully finishing the last of his clothes and hanging them up to dry. He nearly had a heart attack when she lit her paw aflame, thinking his cover had been blown, but relaxed when he realized she was just using it to speed up the drying process. He made note of that while he waited for her paw to not have flames on it before making a small cough, startling her and having her turn around with a very noticeable blush. Disarray crowed internally when he saw that her eyes had small flecks of pink in them, showing that the charm speak was working very well, and taking over her mind.

"Oh my! I-I'm quite sorry Ray, I didn't realize you had finished so soon." Toriel stammered out.

"It really is no problem, Toriel. It was only for a small scrub anyways, but it has been so long since I had a warm shower, I wanted to stay in there forever. However, that would unfairly leave you without a bathroom, and I wouldn't see your very beautiful face, so I reluctantly left." Disarray purred, seeing the pink flecks grow larger to nearly encompass the pupils.

Toriel blushed even harder, not even aware that she was slowly losing all control of herself. "You're such a charmer there, Ray. I know I'm not that beautiful."

"Nonsense, my dear Toriel. Even if you feel old, you still look so very young and so bedazzling." Disarray softly spoke, making Toriel shiver before her pupil color went from her normal blue eyes to a now vivid pink.

"Thank you, Ray… Oh my do you look absolutely gorgeous and…" She trailed off a bit with a bright blush and a bite on her lower lip before continuing. "S-So… sexy…~"

Disarray grinned widely, as the trap was sprung, 'accidentally' dropping the towel to reveal his naked form. "As do you, my little Toriel. Why don't I show even more just how sexy your body is, hm?"

She nodded as she looked embarrassed before pulling off her dress. "P-Please do…~"

Disarray quickly moved right in front of her, his hands feeling her up, making Toriel moan. He then teleported her to her own bed, taking the memory of it from her mind to do so. As a spare thought, he decided he would just drain the memories of all those important monsters, like those skeletons and that king guy, then kill them.

While he was fucking her senseless, he went into Toriel's mind at the same time, draining her of every little memory she had. All her attacks, her relationships, her younger years, all of it his to store and watch over whenever he felt like it. All that would be left after he was done was a brainless shell of a person that could do the basic functions of living.

After what felt like hours, Disarray finally got off Toriel, who at this point was completely wrecked. Disarray wasn't going to take her dust after all of this, and after looting everything he wanted from the Ruins and getting his clothes back on, he saw no need to stay any longer. With one final look at his victim, who looked like she wasn't recovering anytime soon, he set the house ablaze and walked down the stairs, feeling his SOUL increase in power from a LV of 4 to 5. He killed every monster he could in this miserably small space and had a bit of fun before he had to leave. He met up with Flowey once more, who looked horrified at him.

"W-What the hell…? What did you do to M- Toriel?" Flowey demanded.

He only briefly registered the possible slip-up before shrugging. "I needed someone to have sex with, and she was very willing to do so. I figured she deserved a quick incineration after all she did to help me."

Flowey shivered before stopping himself from talking. Looks like Disarray made Flowey uncomfortable, which would be a record.

"J-Just… move on ahead. And be careful of the smiley trashbag." Flowey spat out before burrowing underground.

Disarray shrugged once more as he moved towards the exit of the Ruins entirely, ready for what he was about to do next. Now that he satisfied one need, he was eager to satisfy another need in the form of torture. He hoped that Snowdin would be a lot more amenable to that pleasure, but in the end, he was getting lots of more power no matter how he went about it. Disarray gave a sickening grin as he spoke one final, chilling line, setting fire to the RUINS behind him as he left for the area ahead.

"Time to leave this world in DISARRAY."

* * *

Hello everyone! This is a sub-series I am making in conjunction with my main series on fimfiction. The character Disarray originates from this, and I plan to occasionally have breaks in this story, where he'll be back in my main series. For those of you that have read my main series, this is what Disarray does along the way. For those that haven't read my main series, no worries, you do not need to read it in order to understand everything that's going on. With that in mind, I did want to say that I do use different fonts for each character, keeping the narrative itself in Ariel. These are how the different characters talk if you wish to copy the story onto a document.  
Disarray - Freestyle Script  
Flowey - Book Antiqua  
Toriel - Lucida Handwriting


	2. Chapter 2

The Stakes Are Laid Out

Disarray didn't have that much farther to travel before he gave a slight shiver, growling a little at the cold already. He didn't like Snowdin in the slightest, and begrudgingly agreed with Flowey that this was one of the worst areas there were down here. However, it offered plenty of monster to torture and slay, and it'd be worth it in the end to see who the big bad boss of this area was. He hoped it would be another sexy person, he frankly didn't care who. Maybe a guy to shake things up a bit… But he was ahead of himself. For now, he concentrated on walking on ahead.

It was there that things took an interesting turn. After hearing a branch that was too thick for him to snap without using his magic get crunched on easily, he decided it would be better to make his way to the gate up ahead. It was only after he arrived there he could feel something keep him in place and could also feel someone coming up behind him.

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.** " A familiar voice spoke up, sounding very serious and deadly at the same time.

Unable to do anything else, he slowly turned around and noticed the small figure hold out a hand to shake. Giving a nervous gulp and acting like he was a scared human, he numbly grabbed the hand. It was then that a farting noise could be heard as the figure lightened up, giving a grin up at him. Sure enough, the figure was Sans.

"heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." Sans chuckled.

Disarray had to give a small snort at that. "Gotta admit, I didn't see it coming. Nice job."

"thanks, buddy." Sans gave a small wink. "name's sans, by the way. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Disarray shrugged as they made it to the next area, where more instructions came by. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

"Hm… not so convenient when it's better suited to a kid more than me." Disarray noted as he saw the lamp.

Sans shrugged before realizing something. "oh yeah. kinda forgot the kid went through here last."

Before Disarray could question any further, the tall skeleton that was Papyrus came barreling in. He looked just like when Disarray spotted him for the first time, in a set of weird armor and an orange scarf. Disarray made a note to claim both the armor and that scarf when he killed Papyrus later, after finding out about this "kid" stuff.

"BROTHER! IT'S BEEN SEVERAL DAYS SINCE YOU LAST RECALIBRATED THE PUZZLES! AND… ER… SANS? IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN?" Papyrus questioned as he looked at Disarray.

"The last time I checked, I was indeed human." Disarray bluntly stated, looking back at Papyrus.

"HUZZAH! ANOTHER HUMAN TO BE FRIENDS WITH! AFTER YOU COMPLETE MY PUZZLES OF COURSE!" Papyrus exclaimed before dashing off.

"welp. guess that settles it. lucky break, huh?" Sans looked up at Disarray.

"I do love a challenging puzzle… I know I can't wait to find out what it is." Disarray grinned as he started to leave but was stopped by a very serious-sounding Sans.

"look, i'll be straight-forward with you here. my bro really wants to see one last human before heading to the surface. so, y'know, it'd really help me out if you played along and pretended to be one." Sans snarked before disappearing off to who knows where.

Disarray, for his part, scoffed at that. "Honestly, does he expect me to just behave and do what he says? A greater fool than I thought, even if his taste in jokes is quite delicious."

With that, Disarray headed onwards in hopes of more power and LV. He refused to use the full acronym, as it reminded him too much of his supposed "home world". Still, it was quite relieving to slay another monster. Especially since all he had to do was crush its spirit so thoroughly that it wanted to be melted into a pile of water, and in the process, get him up to an LV of 6. He then went about the area, killing even more monsters and haunting them with a fiery demise, including what looked like an older brother of the snowflake comedian from before. He racked up enough kills to gain an LV of 7, and then decided it was time to move on ahead to greener pastures. Figuratively speaking in the frozen tundra of Snowdin.

What he was pleasantly surprised to see were the two skeletons again, though Papyrus seemed to be a bit more worried than Sans. Yet as Disarray got close, he could almost feel… something, crawling down his back.

"BUT SANS, UNDYNE HASN'T RESPONDED IN A WHILE. I'M QUITE WORRIED THAT…" He trailed off as he noticed Disarray, giving a wide grin. "OH! HELLO OVER THERE HUMAN! I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE FOR A MOMENT!"

"An easy mistake to make. I take no offense at that." Disarray oozed out, sounding bored already.

Sans seemed to notice the change in mood, sounding a lot cooler than before. "well, we're glad you could make it, pal. we were starting to worry about you."

Yep, Disarray was completely bored now. Why should he have to slog through puzzle after puzzle again, just to make someone else happy? From what he could tell, Papyrus was a complete and utter idiot that just talked too loudly for his liking. He'd much rather be off killing and torturing others, possibly starting with the two skeletons standing before him. But something about Sans made Disarray hold back from just outright attacking either of them… for now. In any case, he had tuned out Papyrus' babbling, a small yet impressive feat, before Papyrus ran off, looking excited.

Sans looked up at Disarray, sounding a lot harsher than before. "What're you playing at here? I know that you're up to something."

For the first time since arriving in Snowdin, Disarray gave a small smirk. "Well now. Aren't you a bit perceptive? In any case, you may just be thinking up things. After all… I am but a simple and plain human."

Sans looked like he didn't believe Disarray in the slightest and went off without another word. Disarray chuckled as he forged on ahead. He eagerly wanted to see the rest of Snowdin, and all the monsters it could offer.

As it turned out, there really wasn't much left of monsters to kill. Other than a few more of the weird ice creature things and some reindeer, he only got to an LV of 8 before nothing would appear to fight him. More still, he only did some of the puzzles, confusing both Papyrus and Sans as to why that was the case. But at the very end, with the bridge, he had quite enough of the charade. He wanted access to the town, and he wasn't backing down. Not even those guard dogs from before and the pitiful amount of EXP they provided him would be able to stop him.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called out at the end of the bridge when Disarray got halfway down it. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

Disarray gave a small snicker at the instruments of destruction aimed at him. The flamethrower would be no problem, the mace be useless, and the spears weren't much of an issue. Not to mention that there was also some kind of dog hanging from the ropes as well, leaving on the cannon to be much of any trouble to Disarray.

"Is this really the best you could come up with on such short notice? Honestly, it's not all that threatening to me." Disarray drawled as he walked forward.

"E-ER… N-NEVERTHELESS, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL… OH, WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT EXCITED AND ARE CLEARLY GOING TO JUST SKIP THIS?" Papyrus sighed as the traps were deactivated and he slunk off dejectedly.

"what the hell did you do to my bro?" Sans angrily accused Disarray. "didja seriously raise his hopes only to crush them again? what reason would you do that for?"

Disarray grinned again as he looked at Sans, his eyes piercing. "It keeps him on his toes, doesn't it? Besides, he really does need to invest in things other than puzzles to capture humans."

Sans glared at Disarray for a moment before walking up to him, sounding threatening. "i know you're gonna be fighting my bro. here's some advice for you. if you keep going the way you're going… _you're gonna have a bad time_."

Disarray shrugged as Sans disappeared, not caring in the least for the warning. After all, he wasn't some mere human at the MERCY of some monsters. Not in the least. He was Disarray, the new god of chaos in this pathetic little world, and he was going to do as he wished. Nothing could ever really harm him, so what did it matter what he did? Though after getting a little sidetracked from his thoughts, he went into town, eager to see who was still around to torment.

As it turned out, once he entered town… no one was there to be seen. Disarray assumed everyone had fled to a safety room, which he would try to find as soon as he could. After all, he didn't want to waste a bit of that EXP. As it was though, he just had a small bit of fun looting the shops and buildings of everything valuable. He knew Papyrus was ahead, so he withheld on burning anything down. Strangely enough though, the only place that seemed to be locked down tight was the bar named Grillby's. He would have to make a return visit there for sure. In the meantime, though, after gaining all that he could from the librarary, shops, and other homes, he started to exit Snowdin Town. Only the weather was starting to fog up his vision.

Then, as though appearing from out of nowhere in the fog, was Papyrus. Disarray grinned eagerly, tuning out more of Papyrus' crap he didn't want to listen to right now. All those memories, lying in wait for him to gobble up and think over. There probably wouldn't be much memories to really consume, but whatever he might've lacked there would be made up in the EXP and LV he would get. Along with any Gold, but that was a minor detail to Disarray.

"Poor, sweet Papyrus. Wanting so much out of life. And yet here you are, babbling away like a buffoon while everyone else seems to be gone. Spending time on so many puzzles when you could've spent that time so much better training or making better puzzles. Truly, you're as much of a slacker as you claim your brother is." Disarray mocked, making sure not to start a FIGHT to better drain and kill Papyrus.

Papyrus looked hurt for a moment before speaking up. "N-NEVERTHELESS… HUMAN! I AM DEEPLY CONCERNED FOR YOU! THE WAY YOU MOVE ABOUT… HOW YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN SOME USTY POWDER… AND EVEN HOW YOUR EYES ARE SOMEWHAT UNSETTLING… THIS MIGHT BE A DANGEROUS PATH YOU'RE HEADING DOWN! HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRIED! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! IN FACT, I CAN GIVE YOU GUIDANCE, HUMAN! AFTER ALL, I CAN EASILY KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!"

Disarray was tiring real fast of Papyrus. He had heard this kind of speech before from those damned ponies. And this one seemed to act a lot like Pinkie Pie. How dare he even attempt to mimic them in his attempts to make "friends"! No, Disarray was quite done now, one of his free hands starting to form a ball of fire.

"Oh, you dear… and completely idiotic skeleton. Do you really think just _anyone_ can be redeemed? That the "magic of friendship" will solve all of your problems?" Disarray snarled.

"Y-YES! OF COURSE! EVEN IF I WOULDN'T PHRASE IT EXACTLY THAT WAY!" Papyrus trembled a little as he saw the fire but remained firm in his beliefs. "I KNOW EVEN YOU CAN SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS AND BE CHANGED!"

Disarray chuckled darkly as he looked at Papyrus, his eyes shining with malice. "How cute… and how misplaced."

Without another word, he quickly closed the distance and latched a hand onto Papyrus' head, clenching tightly as he drained the memories out of the skeleton, ignoring the pained cries and pleas for MERCY. As he drew them in, he was absolutely disgusted by how… positive the memories were. It was full of optimism and harmony, the sort of things he had enough dealing with, thank you very much. But what struck out at him was the small fact that within the optimism, there were sparks of brilliant genius… and visions of other times and other places. He tossed down the now de-animated skeletal body, pocketing the armor and scarf as it turned into dust and he got another LV, making it a total of 9 now.

He grinned as he made his way back through the town of Snowdin, thoroughly investigating everything he could. He found a few monsters lurking about, begging for him to SPARE them, but it fell on deaf ears as he soon capped out at 10 LV. The only one to put up any much of the fight was the presumed owner of the bar, Grillby. And since that guy was made of fire, all it took was a little glass of water to put him out for good. On the plus side for Disarray, he at least got lots and lots of free booze to sample for the first time as he burnt the town to the ground, chuckling as he made sure me made off with every possible thing he could.

As he made his way to Waterfall, he could feel a presence starting to watch him. It wasn't a harmful, nor malevolent presence, but it did catch Disarray's attention. Calling out to it seemed to not really work, so he assumed that it was just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him. In any case, he forged onwards into Waterfall, hoping he would come across a better challenge than an idiotic skeleton and a brain-dead fuckable goat MILF. Later, he would be regretting the wish he made, but for now, he was grinning madly, eager to explore and kill more of this world, piece by piece.

* * *

Greetings once more, everyone! Hopefully you've been enjoying this so far. I know that so far, there's not been much, but I'm working as best I can on getting more and more out. Also, apologies for any inconsistencies that you may find in the writing or grammar. This is a one-person operation, so mistakes will be made. I will try my best to catch and fix, but will always appreciate the help in fixing them up a bit. Also, as a side note, updates will be inconsistent, but I'll try my best to keep them coming. And as for new fonts... well, I think they're kinda obvious in this case, and otherwise there's no new ones. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The Intensity Rises, Along With An Obstacle

"It seems this was less fun than I originally thought." Disarray muttered disparagingly while looking around.

There wasn't much to look at once he entered. No monsters were around for him to mess with, an empty stall was just sitting there, and a weird blue flower was growing. Even entering the caves more yielded nothing for him, though he was intrigued by the waterfall.

"I do hope there's more secrets to be found here than anywhere else. Those RUINS were just pitiful, and Snowdin yielded nothing." Disarray grumbled before heading behind the waterfall, looking pleased with himself as he grabbed the Dusty Tutu.

Still, further on he went inside the caves, killing and torturing more monsters along the way, though now he was very much eager to do such horrid things. He was particularly thrilled as he saw something called a Woshua clean itself to death from hallucinations, and he took a special interest in the Aarons, making sure they suffered the worst out of any of the monsters before gleefully taking their EXP and G.

By the time anything of interest to Disarray happened, he had amassed a fair amount of G and valuable items. He had also seen out of the corner of his eye some strange fish-like monster trying to follow him. Or at least attempt to, considering he was making himself invisible and doing all he could to provoke her. Strangely enough to Disarray, he found he was also being followed by a kid monster. And that is where he had his first dilemma. He didn't want any child to be harmed, and in fact, just quickly killed the few monster kids he came across. But this child seemed to be a lot more eager to throw his life away than the others. He considered leaving the kid alive for a long while before shelving the issue for later.

He soon noticed that the puzzles put up earlier with these strange lily flower things were already set up, most likely due to Flowey helping him out. Disarray, at first, was insulted, thinking that Flowey thought he was too dumb to solve the puzzles. Then he realized it was just Flowey's way of making sure Disarray went through every monster down in the underground without having to finick around with some very lame puzzles. Once he hit that revelation, he went back to his original plan for Flowey, and started to plan out a lot more for what he'd do at the very end of it all.

As he figured, he'd have every single monster slain and every human SOUL possible absorbed, giving him a small, but substantial, boost in his vast amounts of power. He wondered what how a plant like Flowey could even go about without getting his magic involved, and so draining the thing would be a crucial thing to do. He wanted to also see how a human was able to reach so far ahead of him and get everything he could before quickly killing the child. All that would leave is the final monster. Also known as the King of all Monsters. Disarray was anticipating that to be the hardest fight imaginable, even with his own power. After all, he was still figuring out how to use most of it as it is, and he didn't want to make things too easy by just simply sneaking up behind the King and blasting him with everything he had. No, he intended to make his final battle as epic as he could, simply because he could. Once the entire Underground had been emptied of every single being possible, it would then be going up to the surface and doing everything he could to the humans above. Looting, raping, torturing, gruesomely murdering, and anything else he set his mind to. The world was in the palm of his hands, and he intended to get every drop he could from it before incinerating what remained.

He soon found himself snapping out of his plans as he was approaching some glyphs that outlined a war that happened between monsters and humans. As he was a little bored, he decided to give a readthrough of them, taking them with him to study this new language he was starting to discover as he read them. The first bunch, which Disarray decided to compile into one, went as follows:

 _Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... Just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL... A horrible beast with unfathomable power._

The last one showed a depiction of what such a creature would look like. To any human or monster, it would be very unsettling to look at. For Disarray, however, he saw it as intriguing, and hoped one day to see if he could see such a creature. For now, though, an ancient drawing would keep him satisfied for a short amount of time. He even allowed himself to become visible again, if only to see if Undyne was still around.

He soon got his answer as he walked onto the bridge, nearby stone columns cloaking the other side in darkness. His only warning was a spear landing right in front of him, startling him for a moment before he quickly started moving about, as Undyne started to practically rain spears down at him. Undyne herself became visible, trying to look intimidating in her heavy armor and helmet. Disarray, while not terrified of her or her spears, didn't exactly want to spoil the mood. He was getting an excellent crash course in dodging, which was sorely needed when he realized she managed to spear him through the shoulder on more than one occasion.

Soon enough though, he hid himself in the grass as he pocketed the spears that ran through him, figuring it wouldn't hurt to see what he could do with them later. He then grinned as he waved his hand over his holes, letting it plug themselves up with clay. While technically not healing him, it did make him stop losing blood, which he figured he'd still need, even if only a little bit.

He could hear Undyne muttering unpleasant things about him before clanking off someplace else and gave a small snicker. Truly, this was all too easy for someone like him. But damn if it wasn't so fucking funny to mess with someone like her.

"Perhaps I should let her see me again? No, I think that would be ruining the fun too soon and too fast." Disarray argued with himself as he continued ahead.

Moving onwards, he found nothing of interest, and soon even ran out of monsters to kill and torture to pass the time. He had, however, found a pair of ballet shoes that fit him nicely enough that he decided to wear them for shits and giggles. It's not like he needed anything related to a weapon right now, though that did make him start thinking of what weapon he would want, on the off chance that he didn't want to obliterate everything around him with magic.

He immediately ruled out any firearms or gun tech, as it seemed to simple and too easy for him to just hang back and take shots. Though a ranged weapon would still be needed in case of other pesky ranged foes. In the meantime, though, he went through the list of different weapons in his head, observing one of Undyne's spears as he did so. After some thought, he figured that spears just were not his things, and decided to mess around with how it was shaped. Warhammers were immediately ruled out, as it required a lot of strength and it was very, very slow to him. Axes were briefly considered before he thought it wasn't suitable for someone like him to use an axe. He then thought of a dagger, something he could quickly whip out and use, both as a melee and as a ranged. He grinned as one spear made about three daggers, and quickly reconfigured the magical constructs into his own personal weaponry. While he knew that it required him to get up close for him to get any use out of his daggers in melee, they would make excellent throwing weapons, both as distraction and as a means of targeting vital points for more damage.

"Now it feels a little more complete." Disarray grinned violently, pocketing the numerous amounts of daggers, keeping two out just in case.

When he entered the next room, he was confused for a moment as he somehow came across a monster that was hiding in the corner. After hearing them for a bit, his eyes widened as he heard her singing. It was like his… brother? He begrudgingly went with the term brother for Medley. That still didn't change the fact that she was a lot like him. His eyes narrowed before he quickly killed her, then sighing.

"What is wrong with me…? I am a god of chaos, able to bend reality to my will! But then why…" He then shook his head a bit, pressing on and disrupting that train of thought.

It wouldn't last long, however, as he entered the side room, only to come across a piano. For once, he didn't immediately try to destroy it or warp it into some horrible abomination against nature. Instead, he conjured a chair, and started to play it a little.

 _I don't understand… why am I even doing this? I shouldn't have feelings for someone who didn't stop those damned ponies from banishing me! Yet… I'm not angry at him. Or…_ _ **her**_ _._ Disarray thought to himself, not even recognizing what tune he was playing before stopping as he thought of those two.

He blinked as he finally looked up to see that a passageway had just been made. He then frowned as he could feel something streaming down his face. A small wave revealed that he was… crying.

"Enough of this sentimentality. I am an immortal god of chaos, and they chose to get rid of me from their world. Now it's my time to have fun." Disarray growled as he shoved those memories into the back of his mind and let his insane grin come back.

He went to go investigate the room, chuckling as he found what looked like a powerful artifact. He could then feel like something was trying to fill his pockets with a ridiculous number of dogs but was somehow stopped. For a split second even, he could see the world in code and how it failed to interact with him before everything returned to normal. He quickly pocketed the ball-like artifact as he reflexively killed some random annoying dog that tried to absorb the artifact. They seemed to be everywhere in this world, and he took a great deal of pleasure slaying every single one of them. He then exited the room and went onward, taking the couple of glyphs that adorned the hallway out towards the rain. They read as follows:

 _The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared. This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster." A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death... If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will._

Disarray growled at the rain pouring down, holding a blood-red umbrella over himself as he went onwards through all the rain. For now, at least, he'd somewhat try to keep within this strange world's rule and not try to turn the rain into acidic caramel. Though that didn't stop him from messing around with some weird monster kid that kept on shadowing him unintentionally. He gave an idle thought to experimenting with the monster kid to see how exactly one would go on with no arms, but shook his head, thinking instead of granting them a favor later and mercifully killing them. Which was a fate that Undyne was not headed for.

He soon stopped his thoughts as he came across a beautiful sight. The castle of King Asgore, and what looked like where most of the monsters sown here lived. Seeing it in person made the journey seem just that bit more tangible to him. An entire civilization, all burnt to the ground as the cries of the innocent were quickly silenced while insane laughter could still be heard echoing about. He gave a wide grin at that future, continuing towards the end of the route, which only contained a cliff that he easily teleported up to. He helped himself to the two glyphs along the way, containing these phrases:

 _The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..._

Disarray was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he got onto the complicated bridgework laid out before him, and below him. He quickly took notice that this would be an opportune moment for Undyne to make an ambush on him, especially with all the darkness for cover and-

"Gah! What the actual fuck?!" Disarray cried out as he was speared through.

"Hah! Got you right where I want you, human!" Undyne called out from below with a vicious grin, hidden underneath her helmet. "Now all I need is to kill you and take your SOUL to Asgore!"

"I think you'll have to try a lot harder than that, small-fry!" Disarray roared as he snapped off from the spear, repaired his hole, and ran like a confused bat out of hell.

Undyne's roar of anger probably could've been heard outside the mountain, as now a hailstorm of spears shot up from below with little warning. Disarray tried his best to deflect and dodge, but still took tons of spears to his body all the same. He was very grateful that he could simply patch up whatever holes were left and transform the spears into weapons to be flung back at Undyne. Eventually though, he noticed he reached the end of the bridge work and cursed, trying to go back to possibly confuse Undyne some more. However, it seemed she knew that the bridge he was on was a dead-end and stood in his way.

"Alright… thing! Now stay still and actually _die_!" Undyne commanded.

Disarray thought for a moment before grinning, slicing off his side of the bridge with a swing of his dagger. "You'll find that'll be harder than you think."

And with Undyne's roar of anger once more following him, he slowly descended, landing lightly on the ruins of the bridge work with a slightly maniacal grin. He really did like messing with her, and he almost felt sorry that it'd eventually have to end. But he knew that after a while, a game must be fully completed.

With that, he trudged onwards, pocketing all the garbage dumps he came across into his pocket, except for any food refuse, as he had no need of it and wasn't even worth storing to transform later. He barely noticed slicing down some dummy that stood in his path as he went up into what looked like a little neighborhood. With no one around, he quickly looted everything to the bedrock, leaving only shells of houses that he soon lit aflame. After all, once he was on the surface, he could get all the wood he'd ever need, and more. And he did love burning things too.

He then came across an interesting challenge in the form of a vendor that had stubbornly stayed behind while others had fled. He didn't know whether to applaud the monster for their tenacity or to shake his head at their stupidity. Luckily for him, the shopkeeper answered his own mental question.

"Can't harm me here, sonny boy. Wha ha ha! Knowledge like that is what let's me live a little longer." The shopkeeper boasted with a large grin.

Disarray gave the shopkeeper a grin of his own. "Ah yes. The little interesting part of being a shopkeeper in a game. Immunity from being attacked, even when everyone around you is dying left, right, and center. Unfortunately for you though… I know that little trick too. And I'm sad to say… it doesn't work on me."

And with that, Disarray quickly snapped his hand to the shopkeeper's forehead, draining it of every single memory it had hidden away, which was an unsurprising amount, considering how old the thing was. By the end of it, Disarray quickly killed off the monster and looted the place for all of it's items, giving a small smirk. Oh, how he especially loved abusing the fact he wasn't a part of the game and could utterly break it to his own whims. Even if something bad would happen, he planned on this world dying anyways. So, it was no big loss to him either way. As he went along the hallway though, he picked up more glyphs, which read as follows:

 _Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever._

Disarray rolled his eyes at the flowery descriptions on the glyphs, not even bothering at this point to notice the monsters being killed handily by him. "Really now. Whoever wrote these really should congratulate their acting teacher. 'Oh, woe is us, oh how much we're suffering', give me a break."

He tirade to himself was cut short as he noticed a village a little off the beaten. Ever curious, he entered the strange area, only to find it practically deserted of anyone. Even going inside the shop and dealing with the shopkeeper didn't really amount to much either, as all he got were these 'Tem Flakes', which looked like confetti packaged as cereal. Frankly, he was glad to take what little of value there was to the place and head out, seeing it as a complete waste of time. He soon realized though that the way ahead needed light of some kind, and quickly lit his palm aflame, chuckling even as he noticed there were no more monsters left to really fight him. He took the only glyph there was, and all it really said was how monsters used crystals to light their path, which while useless, at least let him have more symbols of the monster language to analyze later.

Soon enough though, he started to notice that it had become pitch-black all around him as he continued forward. He couldn't even see if there was a way out of this strange dead-end. Eventually, he found something at the very end of the path. An Echo Flower with only one phrase: "Behind you."

Disarray whirled around as Undyne appeared almost out of nowhere in the sudden light of the tunnel. He was, for once, caught off-guard by Undyne, and wasn't quite ready to deal with her. But even as she raised her spear and started towards him, the entire thing was interrupted… by the same monster kid that had been following in his footsteps this entire time.

That's it. The next time I see that little monster, I am taking permanent care of it. He has been following me for too long, and he really shouldn't have gotten involved at all. Disarray promised internally as the monster kid was dragged away by Undyne rather hurriedly.

Still, it at least helped open the way for him to continue towards the end of this forsaken cavern. He wanted a new piece of scenery to look at, not all the waterfalls and the stalactites and stalagmites. If he was reading the stolen memories right, the next area would be his practical home: Hotlands. All he'd need to do is deal with Undyne, and whoever else was left in Waterfall after that. As he reached near the end, he took the last glyph in Waterfall, which read as such:

 _However... There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty._

He had just reached the end of the last few bridges before he was stopped by a familiar voice. That damned little monster kid. Disarray had had enough of it, turning around and pinning the monster kid with a cool stare. He then slowly cracked into an unnaturally wide smile, frightening the monster kid even more before forcing it into a battle. He soon launched a dagger at the monster kid's head, hoping for it to be a quick death. Instead… Undyne had arrived in the nick of time to stand in front of the monster kid, taking the fatal blow herself. Not wanting his prey to escape that easily, he simply caused the earth below the monster kid to spike up, impaling it quickly and suddenly, making it a quick and dusty death.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Undyne roared, tears streaking down her face as she saw the monster kid dissolve into dust.

"Hmph. Barely worth the effort for so little EXP. I highly doubt he held any important memories either, and honestly, this was for the best. After all, I had already cleared out Snowdin, and plan to do the exact same to Hotland. And there's nothing that can be done to stop me." Disarray smirked before turning away from Undyne, confident that his dagger at least took care of one monster for sure.

It was then a great surprise to him to hear armor shifting up, as though she hadn't died, and to hear her talk some more. "You… fucking… bastard… My body may feel like it's splitting apart… but I refuse to give into death like this! I can feel it deep, deep in my soul. There is a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore is it? If you get past me, you'll... Destroy them all won't you? Humans... Monsters... Everyone... Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world... I feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human… No. WHATEVER you are. I, UNDYNE will strike you down!"

Disarray watched in complete befuddlement and fascination as Undyne flashed brightly, muttering to himself. "An interesting development…"

Undyne… no, the Heroine grinned as she stood in Disarray's way, looking stronger than before, even without the dagger lodged into her, which had disappeared during the flash. " **You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT**."

Disarray blinked in surprise before giving a very psychotic grin in response, his hand forming balls of crackling, multi-colored fire. "If that means you won't go down as easily as that annoying skeleton, I'm all for it! Let's see how much of me you can handle before you crumble!"

And with that, the two flung themselves into battle. Disarray, however, noticed a distinct disadvantage as soon as he got up close: he had run out of weapons entirely, having gotten rid of the spears on the extended bridge work from earlier and had used up all the makeshift weaponry he had made from their first encounter. This proved to be a huge problem, as Undyne ran through him and threw him against a nearby cave wall, making him yell in extreme pain.

" **That was for Papyrus!"** Undyne shouted before making it rain spears down at him in buckets, and faster than before too.

Disarray hurriedly teleported out of the way and repaired his holes, quickly firing down a heavy stream of fire down at her. He grinned as he saw it hit its mark, but soon looked shocked that she was still standing tall, only looking a little singed. Apparently, she had very high magical resistance in this strange state of hers, making the fight even more difficult than before for Disarray. This forced him to create a physical sword to slash down at her instead of just snapping his fingers and set her ablaze like before.

The exchange of weapons and magic went on for what seemed like an eternity, letting Disarray taunt Undyne more and more to see if she would trip up. "Honestly, it's been all too easy killing you monsters off. The only ones that were even somewhat interesting to me was that annoying and tall skeleton, and the goat lady in the RUINS. Oh, you should've heard the scream of pain and agony coming from Snowdin, all before they were cut short and burnt alive, leaving nothing but smoked out places and burnt hopes and dreams. And the RUINS… well, it was all too easy taking care of that place. Especially the lady at the end of it. After no time at all, she was practically putty in my hands, and di whatever I wanted. Gotta say, she made for a great sex slave before I wanted to continue on."

That got Undyne the most pissed off out of anything else, if the number of spears increased was anything to go by. Yet Disarray kept talking, taunting Undyne further and further as he battered her health more and more down.

"But once I've had my fun here, I'll make sure not a single monster survives. No one will be left after I've done my work. No monsters, no humans… not even an animal or plant. It all either be stored for later… or destroyed for my own reasons."

" **Think again, you fucking demon! I know for a fact that Alphys will have hidden everyone away while I'm here to make sure you don't harm anymore monsters or Frisk! I'll take great pleasure in slicing off your head and presenting King Asgore with both that and your SOUL!"** Undyne retorted hotly, using her spears to deflect most of the damage being done while still not getting a sticking hit on Disarray.

"Oh, you misunderstand me, small fry." Disarray smirked before locking her in place, unable to use her magic as he slowly approached her. "I'll know exactly where Alphys had hidden away all of the monsters including herself. And you'll be the one to help me with that."

Undyne struggled against the forces holding her still, looking like she was moving through molasses. **"Like hell I'd willingly help your fucking ass!"**

Disarray stood in front of her, a demonic grin now settled on his face as he slowly reached out with his free hand. "I never said that it'd be **willing.** "

With that, he latched onto Undyne's head, draining every single memory he could get from her, taking pleasure in the screams of pain and horror she was screaming out. He then noticed he was absorbing something else as well. Something… new. But it felt like it was a greater power boost that before, so he eagerly drained that as well. While doing so though, he noticed that Undyne was starting to melt away, quite literally too. Once he was done, he didn't even need to kill Undyne, she practically killed herself. He was at least somewhat pleased by all the EXP he had gotten from Undyne.

"I'm getting closer to being done now. All I need… is some more monsters to slaughter and torture." Disarray grinned as he looked upwards. "And I'll make sure Alphys is in for one **hell** of a time."

With that promise, he started walking out, letting the entire system of Waterfall collapse into rubble behind him. While he could've set it on fire like the last two places, he figured that he needed to change it up a little, and make it look somewhat natural. After all, he was saving the best for last.

* * *

Heya once again! Sorry for the very slow updates once more. College tends to drain creativity faster than anything else. But now a new chapter is out, and I hope you enjoyed it! These are the fonts I used in case anyone is interested in reading them in those formats, with Disarray's being unchanged since the first chapter.  
Undyne - Impact  
Gerson - Times New Roman


	4. Chapter 4

The Reckoning Has Come, The Defenses Have Fallen

Disarray was grinning merrily as he made his way into the Hotlands, giving a sigh of relief as he felt himself being heated up. Now this was someplace he'd love to settle down in if he was ever inclined to settle down at all. Which, unsurprisingly, was a no. But he did have a bit of fun walking through Hotland, barely noticing the monsters he was killing more than torturing at this point. It was only how many he had killed that he gave any attention to.

"Man, there is a fuck-ton of you guys just waiting to be slaughtered." Disarray commented airily before smirking. "Looks like that just means more LOVE to spread around."

At this point, he wasn't even bothering to keep track of what his actual LV was anymore. To him, it was just meaningless numbers when he could very clearly feel how much his power grew and grew. Though he had to take a break from his thoughts as he was eventually caught up in a spider's web. He hadn't planned on it, but he figured he might as well play along, if only to indulge his newfound interest in acting.

"Oh no. I am caught in a spider's web. How unfortunate for me." Disarray deadpanned.

A quiet giggle could be heard in the dark before a figure of a lady walked in. This one though was decidedly more monstrous than the last lady look-alike. Something about being half-spider usually would do the trick. As it was, it was an interesting sight to behold, with this woman having 6 arms and 5 eyes, not to mention fangs.

"Well now dearie~ It's been quite some time since a human visited my parlor~" The spider lady cooed.

"What, no name to go with such a beautiful face like yours?" Disarray purred, turning on the charm immediately.

"You just simply had to ask, dearie~ My name is Muffet~" Muffet giggled before pressing onwards. "However, I've been hearing many interesting things about you~"

"Oh? And what could that be?" Disarray answered, sounding very amused.

"Have you heard what she was saying? That a crazed human would be walking through here. I also heard that they hate spiders. That they love to stomp on them and tear off their legs." Muffet's voice could be labeled as 'venomously sweet', which made Disarray sweat a tiny bit as he heard Muffet continue with her monologue. "I heard… they have awful taste. What a shame. Another human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~"

It was at this point, Disarray was done playing around. He promptly set the web on fire, making Muffet screech in horror as she tried to dart away. However, Disarray quickly pinned her down by turning her own SOUL blue momentarily, now letting him be the one in charge.

"I'm afraid, Muffet, you were misinformed on many different levels. One, I'm not entirely human. Two, I hate everyone equally. And lastly, I don't give a rat's ass about how well I taste. Although…" Disarray grinned demonically as he came up with an idea. "I think you'll find I'm quite a _sweetheart_."

And with that phrase, he ripped out his own heart, giving a small roar of pain as it was replaced by a kidney before throwing it at Muffet, who was understandably freaking the fuck out at this point. When it landed on Muffet though, it started burning through her skin, as the smell of caramel was in the air.

Disarray then calmly walked up to a near-catatonic Muffet, instantly taking every memory he possibly could from her before leaving the entire room covered in a sickly-sweet caramel that bubbled and fizzed away, eating at the remnants of the spiders and their webs. Disarray chuckled, loving how well everything worked out for him. Truly, he could've been a tremendous actor, if he didn't have the urge to collect, torture, and destroy everything and everyone in his path.

Eventually, he ran out of free-range monsters to kill, making his way through the CORE without a hitch. Although, he wouldn't admit this, even under pain of death, but he had gotten fairly lost within the large structure and backtracked more times than he could count. Soon though, he was faced off against yet another interesting monster. This one though, was a robot, which sparked at his curiosity.

"MY, MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED. AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING… I REALIZED… SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS… BUT ALL HUMANITY, AS WELL. OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE. AND BESIDES… THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE… I WANT TO PROTECT." Metatton droned on before noticing Disarray taking an eager step forward. "AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR WAS I GIVEN A MORE… PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTION HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED… COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU… MY TRUE FORM!"

"Oh no, a tin can trying to threaten my life. How will I _ever_ survive?" Disarray taunted, taking another step closer.

"FINE THEN!" Metatton snarled at Disarray. "RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!"

Disarray watched in sheer boredom as he saw Metatton's bright and very flashy transformation. At this point, he figured he'd have a little more fun taunting the robot.

"You know… I believe I heard your name back in the RUINS… and a little bit more in Waterfall." Disarray smirked. "It was a _ghost_ of a rumor though."

Metatton looked incredulous before the realization kicked in. "YOU… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED BLOOKY?"

"Hm… trying to think… what exactly did I… ah, yes! I believe I made him drown in his own tears and feel like everything bad in the world was his fault before finding a way to kill him, even as a ghost!" Disarray grinned wickedly. "I believe his last words were-"

He was abruptly cut off, quickly dodging a plasma bolt from an enraged Metatton. Seems like the two really did have a close connection. And as Disarray shot a bolt of lightning clear through Metatton, now it seemed they shared one last thing in common: able to truly die. Metatton couldn't even form a response before they crumpled to the ground, afterlife nearly drained. They couldn't even resist if they wanted to when Disarray came up and drained the ghost in a metal shell of every last memory they had before throwing the now empty metal suit off to the side.

"Almost done with the Underground… now only few stand in my way. The comedian… the human… the weed… and the king of monsters. Not to mention the few survivors I let slip through to a false sanctuary." He laughed coldly, turning around and making it back to the Lab once again, looting every conceivable thing he could along the way, and killing the one or two monsters that thought they were invincible behind that damned shopkeeper function.

Soon enough, he arrived inside Alphys' Lab once again, grinning at the barren look about it, having taken everything while passing through. "Now then… if I was a scientist, where would I hide any survivors from an insane serial killer? I would suspect a hidden room… unless…"

He slowly turned to the one door he seemingly missed during his looting spree. From the looks of it, it was an ordinary bathroom, like one would find on the Surface, albeit modified to the monster Underground. However, Disarray soon realized that this was the first bathroom, outside of Toriel's home, that he had come across. His grin widened as he chuckled darkly.

"So obvious… yet ingenious. I have to say, if it was a regular human, I might've skipped past it. Unfortunately for them… I'm _**nothing**_ like a regular human." Disarray shook his head before magicking the door out of reality and jumping down below.

What he found once he slipped through the elevator roof and into the lobby, were the last remnants of the monsters, who of course tried to flee from him as soon as they could, seemingly going towards one spot. That was quite alright with Disarray, as he pretty much herded every monster he could, killing the weirdly deformed and melted monsters along the way before he got everyone trapped inside the one room.

In said room, Alphys tried to keep everyone calm and at peace, but such words were useless in the face of everything. After all, a _human_ had managed to find out where they were and didn't look like he was wanting to SPARE anyone at all! Not even children were safe it seemed.

"E-Everyone… p-p-please try and remain… please try and re-remain calm…" Alphys tried to placate.

It was at that moment the door to the room burst open, and there stood the other human. The demon that had seemingly followed the previous human down here, and managed to kill everyone, even those who were thought to be invincible.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Disarray's voice oozed through, making everyone shiver uncomfortably. "A motley crew of monsters, desperately trying to cling to survival in the form of one Doctor Alphys. Yet here I am, easily blowing through anything the Doc sent my way."

"You d-don't scare us, human!" A girl seemingly made of green fire taunted, which was met with agreements and glares at Disarray.

"Oh? Is that so?" Disarray had to chuckle before it devolved into full-blown laughter, scaring everyone as he then quickly changed to a more serious look. "Don't try your hand at comedy. Because that was a weak-ass, pathetic joke. Funnily, Alphys could relate very much to that."

"What d-do you mean by th-that?" Alphys was glaring holes at Disarray from that comment, while a few monsters looked offended.

"Oh? So, you didn't tell them what I just slew back there? What looked like melted remains of other monsters? You also told them what this lab was truly meant for as well?" Disarray started to smirk in mild amusement. "You know… explaining to them that what seemed like family members and close friends were all sacrificed? _**For the Greater Good**_?"

Monsters seemed to flinch at just how much venom was behind that last sentence before the rest of his speech was heard. Now Alphys was getting confused, and horrified, looks, making Disarray snicker as the air began to feel hotter and heavier.

"That's right, you sniveling piece of shit. Too scared to tell them what happened, and drowned it all out in… what? Ramen and old human anime? You really are that pathetic."

"P-Please, listen to me!" Alphys cried out in horror as she saw more murderous expressions on her fellow monsters.

"Oh, they'll be listening alright. Listening to the screams of pain you'll soon be giving them. Isn't that right, everyone?" Disarray's eyes glowed an ethereal red as everyone else except Alphys took on the same look.

Soon, they all charged and started to viciously attack Alphys, causing her to scream in pain and horror, a look of betrayal on her face. Disarray had tossed around what he wanted to do to Alphys, even considering killing every other monster until she was left. Then he would make her go insane and then kill herself. But it seems this worked out even more perfectly than in his twisted mind.

Soon though, he quickly killed off the other monsters in the room, leaving only a broken and burning Alphys laying on the ground. She was near death herself, and much like Metatton, provided no resistance when Disarray absorbed her own memories, his grin getting wider and wider with the influx of knowledge he was given. So many scientific theories to test… and how a flower could possibly move about like Flowey did.

"Artificial Determination, hm?" Disarray mused as he clenched his now empty fist, Alphys turning to dust. "I think I took the stock of it all, but… I might have a bit of fun with it later. For now, though… I have one last errand to run. Soon… oh so very soon… the Underground will become completely empty. And no one will be able to stop me. _**NO ONE**_."

And with that, Disarray made his way back through Hotlands and the CORE, eager to finish off the last bits and pieces of the Underground. The CORE he left untouched for now, as he had extra plans for it later. But as he made his way forward… he looked very eager for the last few actual fights down here. His LV was unmatched by anything in the Underground, and he had even figured out how to warp reality to his every whim. In time… the Surface would meet the same fate.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait for the newest chapter. I tried to get both this story and my other story updated before the release of the 8th season of MLP. Unfortunately, I had only succeeded in one. However, I hop you've enjoyed this story as well, as after the next chapter... things will start to change. And I promise, as OP as Disarray is now, he will eventually be nerfed down to a reasonable level. Here are the new fonts in case you want to copy this on a document to read:

Muffet: French Script MT  
Metatton: Power Clear  
Alphys: Sitka Banner  
Fire Girl: Times New Roman


	5. Chapter 5

The Angel Has Fallen While The Demon Rises

Disarray was having the time of his life down in the now empty Underground. He had destroyed countless pieces of property, slaughtered hundreds of monsters for their power, and even had some nifty memories from these 'Boss Monsters'. As he walked towards the throne room, however, he started noticing… odd things happening. A piece of the world would sometimes flicker in and out of existence. A building would be in a different area than normal. Even the one or two monsters hiding out would glitch for a moment after he killed them before turning into a pile of dust.

"How odd… No matter! It's still quite the spectacle!" Disarray cackled.

It was only after entering the home and then suddenly appearing in the throne room did he notice something was off about this. Sans was at the end of the hallway, waiting as Disarray got closer before speaking.

"heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? i know paps woulda answered differently… but i guess we'll never know, huh?" Sans rambled.

"Just get to the point, comedic trashbag. I have places to destroy and people to torture." Disarray yawned, looking completely uninterested.

"…heh. real piece of work, aint'cha? well, here's a better question: do you wanna have a bad time? cause at this point… you're not just gonna hafta deal with me." Sans' expression seemed a lot more sinister after that.

Disarray immediately noticed the shift in tone, blinking in confusion as he tried to recall what Sans would mean by that kind of statement. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was feeling an incredibly sharp pain as he trawled through memories of others unrelated to Sans in any way. This only caused Sans to chuckle, much to Disarray's frustration.

"hey, what's the matter? too much _LOVE_? don't be surprised… dirty brother killer." Sans spoke chillingly as an invisible wind blew through. "and now ya got more than me involved. let's just say… it's a family matter now."

"I have no time to speak in riddles, Sans." Disarray growled, pointing a newly created magical spear at him.

✂︎⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ □︎■︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎📬︎✂︎ A voice intoned dangerously before the spear fizzled out of a very surprised chaotic entity's hands.

"What the hell? I… wait a moment…" Disarray's mind was desperately trying to pick up any clues as to what that voice was, unintentionally adopting Alphys' mannerisms and speech when he finally found it. "D-Doctor… Doctor G-G-Gaster?"

For a moment, Sans' looked confused and outraged at Disarray copying a former friend of his, but he eventually settled back into just a cold rage. "yep. and seenin' how ya made this a family matter… well… **You're definitely gonna have a bad time.** "

Disarray flinched as he SOUL turned blue while the world around him faded into a newer area. One that seemed… different, somehow, from the normal FIGHT limbo. He eventually managed to get back in control of himself, but now his mind was racing with too many memories, almost all of which were stolen and all of which were seemingly trying to either kill him or make him dazed enough to be killed by Sans and Gaster. It came as no surprise to him then that he was immediately flung to the side, having known what a blue SOUL did. He tried to reorient himself to jump off a different point, only to get blocked by a very large Gaster Blaster.

"What the fu-" Disarray was quickly cut off as the Gaster Blaster fired a brilliantly white beam, forcing him to flip around uncontrollably… to then run into some bones that caused excruciating damage.

"hey dad, how come people never use their strongest attacks first? Makes things a lot easier and quicker." Sans joked as he slammed Disarray into the ground hard.

✂︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❍︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎⍓︎📬︎ ︎ ︎🙵 ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎ ︎⍓︎⬧︎🕯︎ ︎■︎ ︎❍︎ ︎🕯︎⬧︎📬︎✂ Gaster replied, one of his eyes blinking orange, forcing Disarray to quickly jump up and pace around.

Disarray, at this point, was very pissed off. Here was, being tossed around like some ball, all while being ignored by a couple of monsters. Charging recklessly, and with his arms covered in a hellishly black fire, he tried punching at Gaster and Sans at the same time. It somewhat surprised him that Sans dodged out of the way, as no other monster really did that.

What completely surprised him though was the effect he had on Gaster. Rather than doing any damage at all, it… seemed to heal him? Completely stunned and trying to beat back the mental assault that were Toriel's memories due to the attack he used, he failed to see the bones shoot out of the ground before it was too late. With a sickening *shnlick* sound, 5 bones pierced right through him, pinning him in place while 3 Gaster Blasters charged up. After a small moment, all 3 fired at him, the place lighting up with a blinding light for a good while. Once the light had dimmed down enough that Sans and Gaster could see again, they looked at the utter devastation rained down on that spot. Where Disarray once was, now there was just a small pile of smoking ash.

"huh. gotta say, i was expectin' a more difficult fight. eh, ah well, least the kid can now reset and thins'll…" Sans trailed off, frowning a bit before his eyes widened. "wait… oh fuck. kid can't do it, which means…"

"That's right, asshat." A voice called out before three fireballs shot out fast at Sans, forcing him to dodge as Disarray reappeared, looking a lot more like hell, but still very much alive. "Nice trick. Woulda been 'boned' there if I didn't have my magic."

Gaster and Sans quickly put it together what the "human" had done, with Gaster seething at Disarray. ✂︎⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ □︎⬥︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎●︎ ︎■︎⧫︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎ ◆︎⬧︎✍︎✏︎✂︎

"you know… if ya just died back there, i wouldn't hafta really care all that much. but usin' _our_ ability like that… now you gotta die." Sans concurred, his left eye alight with blue flames. "and that means pullin' out my **special attack.** "

Disarray seemed to be still for a moment, almost like he was thinking about something. His face, however, slowly broke into a grin, which eventually turned into an unpleasant smile. A low sound could be heard as well from Disarray, quiet chuckles that only grew more and more in volume into it developed into full blown psychotic laughter. His eyes were wide open, sparks of madness and insanity shining through the now blood-red eyes. After an uncomfortable amount of time, during which Gaster and Sans were pretty confused by the display, Disarray settled back into a vicious and unhinged grin.

"Oh how cute. A brother and father, trying to keep secrets still, even when everything is turning to dust around them. Not even caring that someone died, no, the secret had to be kept. But let me tell you something… Sans… Gaster…" Disarray's eyes flickered to the two of them as he spoke in a low tone. "Nothing stays hidden forever. And I think someone would _LOVE_ to hear about this. And what the plans were."

With that, he quickly broke a hole in the odd FIGHT limbo long enough to Run Away, exiting and make a mad dash towards the throne room doors. However, due to the world breaking down even faster, as Disarray was breaking even more of the world with his actions, Gaster was able to create a wall blocking any further progress and re-trapping Disarray in the FIGHT limbo.

✂︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎🙵 ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎🕯︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎□︎■︎ ︎■︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ❒︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ■︎□︎❒︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎📬︎✂︎ Gaster chided before his eye pulsated blue, tossing Disarray towards another bone trap of Sans.

"OK, first thing I'm doing is draining melting man here so that I can understand what the fuck he's saying." Disarray snarked as he managed to slice up the bones into dust right before slamming against the wall, cracking a rib. "And once I'm done fixing myself up, I'm draining every last bit from comedic trashbags here."

Both Sans and Gaster bristled at the new nicknames but worked to try and kill off Disarray. Disarray, for his part, was doing everything he could to survive long enough to find a weakness to exploit. While he did want to torture the smaller skeleton for a bit, he figured it would just be easier to deal with the sack of animated bones in other ways and just get rid of the taller skeleton for good. He figured Sans would know what that odd language… or something… was, but he needed to hit those memories first. It devolved into a long, arduous battle between the three, the world breaking faster and faster around them.

However, near the end of the fight, something completely unexpected happened. And it was in the form of a human dashing out, launching themselves into the FIGHT limbo, putting themselves right in the middle of it to make both sides pause in their attacks. They seemed pretty Determined to stop the fighting, and maybe even get the strange being to see the error of his ways.

Sans looked like he was panicking badly, yelling at Frisk. "wait, kid, don't do that! there's a reason-"

"Well now… a human SOUL, brave enough to stand in the middle of a FIGHT." Disarray's voice was filled with an almost lustful tone. "How foolish of you… but I applaud you for facing the inevitable early."

As quick as a whip, Disarray struck out at the human, who did nothing to defend themselves from the attack. Just before it hit, however, they were pushed aside by Gaster, who took the full attack instead. This time, it seemed to cause an untold amount of damage, making Gaster cry out in rage and pain before slowly glitching out of the world. This caused Disarray to be only pissed off about the fact that "his" SOUL was taken.

"You done fucked up now. Time to stop p̛̘̹̫̠͊̚l̯̠̝̋͠a͉͙̰̮͚y̪͙̾ͮ̐̍͂́i̯̺͕̬ń͕g̶ ͔̣͔̻̋̾ͭ͠a̲̖̣̬͛̚ř̻̽͑̇̿͝o̗̘͔͚̪̲̠͆̋̐u̟̜̩̔̓͞ṇ̸͎͐͂͆̓̓ͩd̓̃͐ͧͣ͑̓҉̱͕̬͖". Disarray growled angrily before lashing out violently at both Sans and the human.

Surprised by attacking two people at once and with the sheer hatred within each attack, both quickly succumbed to Disarray. With a smile that would make even a devil tremble in fear, he roughly bound both monster and human, keeping the skeleton in the air as he sauntered over to the lone human.

"As I said before, you are quite the Determined little fellow. You even gave me a minor challenge by not fighting in the slightest and uselessly trying to SPARE me. But now… **now your SOUL is mine**." Disarray growled before absorbing the human, who didn't have time to even cry out in pain before slumping over, dead to the world.

Disarray chuckled before growling in pleasure, feeling the human's SOUL fighting against him, wanting to break free from him and try to Reset. But Disarray quickly found a way to stop it entirely. He broke off a piece of the human SOUL, wrapping it in Hatred before forcefully absorbing the rest of it with his own brand of magic. He grinned maliciously as memories started to race by, all the different timelines this… "Frisk"… went through. Now he looked even more eager for the end as he turned to Sans.

"Welp, we had a skele-ton of fun, but now it's time to end you, comic." And without another word uttered, Disarray quickly drained Sans of his own memories and SOUL, leaving him in a similar state to Papyrus.

Disarray watched as Sans' body fell to the ground, crashing into dust and a hoodie as he looked over these new memories. He could feel his already expanded mind now actually start to take a bit of pressure from having so many different unique characters inside it, each one filled with it's last memory of their violent end at his hands. For a moment, regret flittered across his face before it was ruthlessly crushed by an insane grin again. He made his way towards the throne room, eager to start finish this world off and move into the next one.

At first, everything seemed to be according to plan to him. Got to threaten and scare the king, nearly slay him before Flowey stole it from him, and got to see a flower melt into a puddle of sludge and Determination while absorbing the 6 other human SOULS that were hidden away. While a little pissed off he couldn't drain Asgore or Flowey, he figured that could be done in a different universe. What made him pause for a moment though was when the world turned completely black around him, and from nowhere, a similar child to Frisk appeared. However, this child seemed very unnatural, as though it didn't belong there, much like himself.

"Well now. Another child for me to kill. The universe must have a sick sense of humor if I had to drain 7 other child SOULS already." Disarray snickered before freezing a little bit, hearing the child speak up.

"So it would seem another stands before me with a mocking attitude. Such a shame. I was hoping for the silent child, they at least know how to listen." The odd child spoke chillingly, along with their own mocking undertone.

This, understandably, got Disarray pissed off. "Don't test me, _child_. I just slaughtered an entire civilization, and I have no qualms about murdering children either. You would know this if you had bothered to look."

"I see nothing more than a demon trying to prove how great he is. You should also know better than to annoy someone who could kill you in an instant if they so desired." The "child" warned, a knife suddenly appearing in their hand.

At that, Disarray laughed before creating a sword from thin air, unintentionally mimicking Undyne. "Oh yeah, punk?! Prove it!"

The "child" gave a disgusted look. "Clearly this will be easier than I thought if you cannot even keep yourself to one person and instead act like a newly hatched shapeshifter."

Before Disarray could decipher that comment, the child struck a lightning fast blow with their knife, making a large, diagonal slice across the chest and making Disarray roar in pain. He tried to retaliate with a swipe of his sword and a lightning bolt, but the "child" quickly got out of range and dodged.

"Listen well, little imp. I am the demon that comes when called by name. I am the personification of Power itself! I! Am! _**CHARA!**_ " Chara roared before launching into a blitzkrieg of stabs and slashes, aiming to maim and dismember Disarray.

Disarray, for his part, had finally gotten his first, true challenge. And he wasn't taking well to it. Having gotten so used to simply overpowering his opponents, he was stuck on the defensive from the vicious assault from this demonic child. And he wasn't faring very well, only able to barely save himself from getting dismembered or disemboweled with a variety of close attacks and a combination of odd traps to keep them at bay.

"OK, enough of this bullshit! I am Chaos, damn it! You cannot kill Chaos!" Disarray snarled as he parried with Chara. "You are just a human child pretending to be more than you're worth! Now would you kindly die by me blade?"

Chara sneered as they seemingly played with Disarray, looking otherwise disinterested in the fight. "Standards have been rather laxing it seems then. You aren't fit enough to be a Dummy, let alone a part of Chaos. Now, give me your SOUL willingly, and I may just yet allow you to live as my ser-"

Disarray, seemingly fueled by complete and utter Hatred at this point, managed to cut Chara before they could dodge away, giving a vicious grin. "You'll have t kill me then. Because Chaos is never bound to anyone. Not even a supposed demon like yourself!"

"Hm. Well, one cannot say I didn't try my own version of Mercy. Now then… time to actually start fighting." That was the only warning Disarray got before Chara intensified the fight.

Now what were once human-shaped blurs suddenly became fast bits of sparks, the only way one could see anyone fighting with how fast they were moving. Though it seemed clear it wasn't going to last for long, as while Chara looked like they were barely breaking a sweat, Disarray seemed to be nearly finished as it was, having to both fight his mind, which now every SOUL seemed to be in rebellion, and with fighting something close to a god-tier level of power, a first for him, and at seemingly the worst time as well.

It all nearly came to an end when Chara sliced clean through Disarray's chest in the same diagonal pattern, causing organs and blood to come flooding out. Disarray cried in agonized pain before collapsing into the pile of blood and gore of his own making. His breath seemed heavier than usual, and his eyes felt like they were made of lead. Now instead of anger or rage, all he could feel was emptiness and a strange sort of peace.

"I had warned you of the price for attempting to challenge me, imp. Yet you still charged, reckless as a berserker." Chara chided as they slowly approached Disarray, taking their time, since it was very clear he was going nowhere fast.

Disarray, for his part, couldn't even attempt to insult, or even joke about the situation. All he could feel was the urge to close his eyes and let the void consume him. To be at peace… Peace… P… e… a… c… e…?

 **No.**

…what?

 **No. I will not die here. Not yet.**

This- This wasn't in the script!

 **Too bad, Devontis. Now** _ **I**_ **run this show.**

 **Disarray began to slowly get up, his face in a delirious grin.** "Sorry… buddy… but… not… yet…"

"H-How? How is this even possible?! No one can last against this blade! Perhaps I should aim it a bit higher then!" **Chara charged recklessly at Disarray, but soon found themselves quickly bound at Disarray's feet.**

"Told… you… so… now… give… up… your… Power." **Disarray spoke in a chilling tone before running Chara through with his sword, leaving them for dead.  
**

 **Disarray took a sadistic pleasure in watching the child demon look on as the universe faded around them, feeling their own Power paling in comparison to him. The world then returned to normal, fading back into the throne room while Chara was left in the Void. With one last look around before setting it all on fire and looting the place, he made his way towards the Surface.**

 **In time, the entire world succumbed to Disarray's powers, and the world eventually died in entirety. Anything of value in the world had been stored. Any life growing there had been decimated. Everything was now destroyed, except for the planet itself. But he also took care of that, as right before he left it, he made sure to plant a ball of explosive magic right into the core of the Earth, making it explode just as he left. Other worlds would fall to Disarray as well, and he would never get as big of a challenge as he had with Chara.**

* * *

Hi there everyone! Sorry about that, seems I lost control of my story near the end of it. Luckily, he hasn't found the secret hideaway known as the Author's Notes! I'm incredibly sorry about the very long wait for the end to this part of the story, jobs are a bigger drain than one would think. Nevertheless, I managed to finally finish it all just for you guys! I will say that there will be more to this story, bit for now... lots of worlds are kinda screwed. To end this off... new fonts! And translations for what Gaster is saying  
Gaster - Wingdings  
Chara - Viner Hand ITC  
 _Gaster Translations:_  
1st Paragraph: "WELL NOW... WE CAN'T HAVE THAT HAPPENING TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS."  
2nd Paragraph: "I BELIEVE IT'S MORE DRAMATIC THAT WAY. LIKE ONE OF ALPHYS' ANIME'S."  
3rd Paragraph: "YOU DARE USE OUR OWN TALENTS AGAINST US?!"  
4th Paragraph: "I THINK THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY, SINCE YOU'LL BE DEAD SOON ENOUGH, AND THE WORLD CAN RETURN TO NORMAL AGAIN."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there everyone! Sorry about the long wait there, things have been difficult. Not only was I booted out of my own story, I couldn't even access it until just recently. Thankfully, since he's only broken one of the many different 4th walls, this is my sanctuary! However, others know about this place. And I already have a plan. Thanks again, Lobo! Hope you enjoy the 1 million gold bars that were formerly Disarray's! In any case, hope you enjoy the story once it gets back on track, and apologies if this one seems a little shorter than the others.

* * *

 **Chaos Incarnate Rises**

 **Hmph. I wonder why I bother with writing these things. I suppose though that it would be rather boring to just simply leave my story off like that. After all, what fun is there in just leaving my wonderful and captive little audience with just a drab story of how I conquered countless worlds. Very well, I suppose I can recount one of my better tales. And what better one than the death of everyone's beloved superheroes. You know, one of those franchises. Which one… ah, yes, the one with Boy Scout Wonder and Gary Stu: Bat Superhero. But the oddest part about it was my welcoming committee.**

 **After all, I was expecting the usual fanfare as I entered a new world to consume. Screams of agony, the sound of minds and spines snapping, and the panicking people, all that wonderful stuff. But instead, what I was greeted with when I first arrived was some sort of space motorcyclist with a pretty cool looking weapon and a tough attitude.**

 **"So. You're the bounty I'm after, huh? I get outta bed for some nutcase…" The motorcyclist gru-**

THAT'S! IT!

 **Wait, what the fu- Hey, I own this place now, you're supposed to be dead- fuck- stop, what the shit- quit-**

FINALLY! GOT THE FUCKING DEMON OUTTA HERE! Thanks Lobo.

"Heh, it was worth it." The now named Lobo grinned, lighting up a cigar. "Now then… time to get the other bounty."

"Fuck. You." Disarray bit out, looking incredibly disheveled as he was forcibly removed from the narrator's spot.

"Hey now, I got paid for this. Some weird guy with a lotta money." Lobo shrugged, pulling out a shotgun. "Oh, and I kinda need to kill you to complete this contract. No hard feelins, OK?"

"Oh, believe me, there are _definitely_ hard feelings. Here, lemme show you." Disarray bit out before attacking Lobo recklessly.

It was here that Disarray had finally learned what it meant to "bite off more than you could chew". If he had arrived there without a contract on his head already, he might've been able to demolish yet another world. However, this was Lobo he was dealing with. And Lobo was many things, but he was a man of his word, and was contracted to off this 'Disarray' character by an unknown third party, in return for a fuckton of cash. And since he'd only just arrived, no one else had really heard of Disarray, other than a few sources of great power. But since he was being dealt with by someone else, they figured it was best not to bother with the fight and let Lobo kill this adaptable pest.

It was also during that fight that Disarray realized that he hadn't exactly accounted for anyone really matching him. His best example was the spirit of a psychotic murderer, and he almost _lost_ that fight before literally breaking the world around him to win. Lobo was in another field entirely and dealing out massive amounts of damage while taking very little himself. Fire didn't seem to do anything more than burn away the cigar he had, which only ticked him off more. Slashing away at him didn't do shit either, as Lobo pretty much instantly healed from them. Trying to change anything about him was hard since he was being pelted by a shotgun that seemed to have an unnecessary amount of kick to it. And despite all of that, he could keep up with him on his motor cycle. So, he did the only thing he could possibly do: ram right into a space station and hope to the goddess above that he'd actually survive this.

Meanwhile, on the space station

"I'm telling you though, Lex Luthor is going to cause a massive catastrophe if we don't go down there immediately!" Superman shouted in frustration.

"We know fully well that is the case, Man of Steel. However, we cannot simply attack his lab again to destroy his latest invention." Martian Manhunter calmly rebutted.

"Yeah, we can easily get in and take him out, no problem." The Flash smirked as he downed a box of donuts in a split second.

"Lexcorp has made great strides in their new defense systems." Batman interjected. "Not only have they invested into kryptonite-lined walls, but also slow traps, flamethrowers, and even enchanted runes. That, and he's made sure the entire hallway's painted yellow as well. He knows how to keep the Justice League out for an extended period, but it seems to be mainly built around Superman."

"Didn't expect him to be the type for magic stuff, being a scientist and all." Green Lantern commented.

Before the meeting went on further, the sound of smashed glass could be heard before a body landed right onto their table. The space station immediately fixed the hole in the station, leaving the now very stunned heroes to look over this body that was somehow very much alive, yet terrified.

"What. The. FUCK?! What kind of monster is he? I did NOTHING to the guy! And how the hell did I-" Disarray paused momentarily from his rant as he sat up, looking around in confusion and slight shock. "Am I… in the middle of something?"

"Didn't expect _that_ to happen." Hawkgirl numbly stated as Disarray rolled off the table, looking disheveled.

Batman gave Disarray a look over before his eyes slightly widened. "Quick, everyone, get him now before he- "

"Fucking powers galore! Time to feast!" Disarray grinned sharply before attacking the biggest threat in the room: Superman.

Superman was slightly surprised by the red blur that lunged after him, figuring it'd be easy to take care of him. Thus, he was caught completely off guard when Disarray not only managed to land a solid blow to him, but after noticing his hand glowing in a strange way, felt immensely weaker as he fell like a marionette that had its strings cut.

"Shit, he's killing Supes!" Flash alerted as he drove home a very fast and powerful punch, launching Disarray into the steel barricade on the windows.

Before anyone else could react, Disarray quickly dashed at the Flash next, shooting right past him as he laid down what looked like a web of caramel. "Damn speedsters! Eat acid!"

As the Flash was panicking to escape the now sizzling caramel sticky trap, the rest of the Justice League burst into action, all targeting Disarray. "We gotta stop him before he causes anymore damage!" Green Lantern cried out.

"Now this is something I'm gonna LOVE to do." Disarray snickered before moving into action himself, a large battle now breaking out in the headquarters of the Justice League station.

While this was all happening, an alarm triggered for all employees to evacuate the space station, due to the intense battle at hand. The fight itself, meanwhile, made for a pretty decent challenge for Disarray. Before, he had either fought against strong individuals or hordes of minions. Oh sure, in some places there were teams of somewhat powerful people, but he never really saw them as a challenge. This, however, was a large group of high-powered individuals, all in the same room, focusing just on him alone. And for that reason, he only started slaughtering them when he could feel an immense amount of pain.

One of the first heroes to go was, surprisingly, Martian Manhunter. Then again, Disarray's entire fighting style revolved around swords for any non-magic damage, and magical fire for everything else. One large flame ball mixed with Fiendfyre, and Martian Manhunter was burnt to a crisp. Disarray was rather disappointed he didn't get to really absorb the alien's memories, but seeing as how he could go intangible, he felt it was, for once, better safe than sorry. He then figured this time around, he wouldn't really be able to drain powers or memories from any of the superheroes, figuring rightly he'd get slaughtered as he stood there draining them.

Up next on the chopping block was the Flash, much to Disarray's non-surprise. Oh, he was a pain for Disarray to land a blow on, what with the speed he constantly generated and used against him. But after discovering that he kept mainly to the ground, and wanting to fuck around with his ill-gotten powers, he managed to use the Gravity SOUL power and force the Dash to bash himself as hard as he could against the nearest wall, and then right into another acid caramel net, causing the concussed Flash to melt into a pile of acidic goo.

The one he was having a blast fighting against was the Green Lantern, who it seemed like could make anything happen with that ring of his. While the temptation to steal it to see what it could do was great, he decided to see if he was weak to anything other than just getting tired out. It was after a little while he found out by complete accident about an odd weakness of the Green Lantern. While using a yellow bat to bat away the other superheroes, when he managed a sneak attack on the Green Lantern, he saw that not only did it do a fair amount more damage than any other attack, it managed to disrupt his ring momentarily. After that, it was curtains for him, getting snipped in half by a pair of yellow pincers that came from out of nowhere.

Now he was starting to get annoyed at the remaining superheroes, who seemed to have some sort of super endurance or healing factor at play. Not to mention the super strength punches were starting to do a number on him. Figuring he'd go with the biggest annoyance in the room now that he had his fill of fun, he started to mainly target Superman. He quickly realized that only his magic had any real effect on him, making it more of a challenge to channel it into something useful. It all came to a head when he finally managed to launch a spike full of magic right through Superman's head, making it explode in a shower of blood and viscera. This, understandably, made the remaining heroes even more pissed off.

Wonder Woman was proving to be a good thorn in his side, managing to crack his left leg and some of his ribs at one point. While nothing was lethal, he knew it was only a matter of time. So, to that end, he started to ensnare her as best he could. To his complete and utter shock, managing to subdue Wonder Woman made her completely helpless against him, which made him grin devilishly at the scenarios dancing through his head. A near fatal swipe from a mace reminded him though that he was currently fighting for his life now, so with a quick swing of his sword, he killed off one more superhero, bringing the remaining total down to 2 now.

At first, he thought Hawkgirl would've gone down easily, seemingly having nothing going for her now but limited flight space and a seemingly indestructible mace. But as the fight continued, he realized that she had a pretty good healing factor to her, along with tanking hits like they were nothing. This was going to be a very different battle for Disarray, forcing him to rely more on his swordplay than on his magic as he duel-wielded swords. Of course, Batman was there to stop him from taking the upper hand quick enough, pissing him off to no end. It all came to a head soon, as he finally managed to weaken Hawkgirl just enough to launch a fatal blitzkrieg of slashes, ending with her corpse falling unceremoniously.

"And then there was one. One, little, poor, superhero." Disarray mocked Batman, looking like he was having a blast, even while being covered in blood. "From what I've seen, you have nothing I'm afraid of. As if I'm supposed to fear a bat! Hehehehehehehahahahahah!"

Batman glared at this insane individual, looking all too much like a magical version of the Joker. "You haven't managed to deal any bit of damage to me though. Even if I was an apparently weaker threat, you would've tried to kill me first."

"Oh, believe me, I've wanted to do that for a while. But everyone else seemed to insist on being your personal meat shields." Disarray snarked as he tossed aside one of his blades, a fireball forming on his left hand as he readied his sword with the other. "Go ahead, see if you can do anything to me. Your former teammates seem to have had any chance of succeeding, and they had special powers!"

"And that's where you'll fail." Batman simply rebutted as he pulled out a Batarang. "Because I know exactly how to beat you."

Disarray shrugged in disbelief as he swung down at Batman. What he didn't expect was Batman to not only block his blow, but then counter it with stabbing the Batarang into his arm. Once it was jammed in, it exploded in a cold blast, making Disarray scream in pain as it was shattered after a solid punch from Batman.

"GAH! What the ever-loving FUCK?!" Disarray hissed as he closed the stump that was his former right arm with some melted candy corn.

"I noticed you avoiding Superman's frost breath as much as possible, along with you attempting to reheat yourself quickly after crashing into the station." Batman started before he launched a flurry of kicks and punches, knocking Disarray back into the consoles before continuing. "That, and I noticed your own fighting style seems to be more focused on your magic and dodging. But you can't dodge forever, and since you wore yourself down trying to take out everyone else… you're left with me now."

Disarray shivered, for once feeling a bit of fear at that deadly calm voice. He tried to summon a fire ball, a cloud of acid caramel rain, a flying pig, anything to try and stop the Batman's advance. To his complete shock, his magic wasn't responding for once, making him even more terrified. As he tried to escape, Batman quickly shot a bola at him, tying him up and smashing his face into the ground hard as he groaned in pain.

"This… wasn't… supposed… to… happen…" Disarray wheezed out. "I had… it all… in my… grasp…"

Before Batman could respond, another hole was blown into the space station, a motorcycle landing in the remains of the meeting room. A low chuckle could be heard, and a voice that Disarray prayed he wouldn't hear again.

"Well now… look what the Batman dragged in." Lobo snickered as he lit another cigar. "Hand him over pal. He's my bounty."

"Bounty? What do you mean?" Batman narrowed his eyes at Lobo, snagging Disarray as he tried to escape.

"What's it sound like? Some pooza hired me to kill this weird-ass guy." Lobo shrugged before looking around in a bit of awe. "Damn. Looks like he did a bit of redecoration too."

Batman looked like he was thinking everything out for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Here Lobo."

"Wait, no! Fuck no! Put me down! Let me free, damnit!" Disarray yelped in fear squirming as Lobo grinned nastily, pulling out his shotgun.

Lobo quickly snatched up Disarray again, squeezing his neck hard as he pushed the shotgun down Disarray's mouth. "Easy pickings. Goodbye, freako."

The last thing Disarray consciously remembered was the sound of a shotgun being fired, and then being enveloped into complete darkness.


End file.
